


Hinata misses Komaeda

by I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Komaeda getting along with the rest of the sdr2 cast, Komahina - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, dub-con cuddling, is that even a thing?, or at least I think it's fluff, platonic for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework
Summary: Hinata misses hanging out with Komaeda. He didn't die or anything, it's just he has other friends now.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Hinata misses Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is in Hajime's perspective.

I miss Komaeda.

It’s not like he died or anything, he’s very much alive.

And no, he isn’t avoiding me either...Not anymore. It’s just that he has other friends now.

Ever since I woke him up from the program, everyone seemed to avoid him. I was the only person that was willing to talk to Komaeda. And everytime I do, he would say something like “you shouldn't waste your time on someone like me” or anything like that. I tried to tell him that he isn’t scum, trash, or whatever he calls himself, but I immediately gave up soon after. It would be pointless to keep doing that, he wouldn’t listen to me anyways.

Eventually, everyone stopped avoiding him. It wasn’t that they immediately trusted him, but they started including him in our plans. Komaeda was also able to get along with most of the girls on the island, especially with Mioda. The guys however, they’re still weirded out by him, but they’re pretty much okay with him being in the same room as them. Even with Hanamura surprisingly, I never thought the two of them would ever reconcile.

I know I should be happy that Komaeda’s getting along with everyone now, but I can’t help but feel disappointed. He never has time to spend time with me anymore, he’s always busy with everyone else.

I miss when I was the only one who didn’t hate Komaeda.

The desire to have him for myself. It’s selfish, I know. It’s pretty weird actually, I’ve never wished to have a friend all to myself before. And it seemed rather possessive. It’s not like I want him to only hang out with me, it’s actually a good thing that Komaeda has other friends.

Friends that aren’t from the Reserve Course.

Sure, I have multiple talents now, I’m even called the Ultimate Hope. But that title belongs to Izuru, not me.

So it doesn’t matter if I have a talent that doesn’t even belong to me in the first place. I’ll always be that talentless Reserve Course Student. A Reserve that could never bring such hope, and could only be a mere stepping stone.

At least that’s what Komaeda told me. 

But Komaeda doesn’t even call me that anymore. I mean he still does, but never in an insulting way. Could it be that he still hates me?

If he does, then so be it. He's not my only friend. It’s just Komaeda after all, why should I care about everything he says? If he doesn’t want to hang out with me, I should just leave him alon-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. Everybody is probably asleep by now, so I wondered who could be visiting me at this hour.

  
  


“Hello Hinata-kun.” 

Of course it had to be Komaeda. He wasn’t wearing anything except his shirt and his grey checkered boxers, with his legs exposed, I could see the faded scars on his thighs. Without his jacket, he looked rather small. He always looks like a cardboard box whenever he wears that dumb jacket of his. 

“You look better without your jacket on.”

“Huh?”

My eyes widen.  _ Shit. Did I say that out loud? Wow. Great job Hajime, What a great way to start a conversation to a friend you haven’t spoken to in a while. You haven’t even asked him why he’s here. _

“Sorry! Uh...What are you doing here Nagito?”

Komaeda lowered his head a bit. “I know it’s too much to ask but...” And then he looked at me again. “Can I stay the night?”

I was surprised at the question. Like I said, Komaeda and I haven’t talked for weeks, and then suddenly, he wants to stay at my cottage?

It wasn’t the first time he visited. He visited all the time before everyone accepted him, he kept saying that he didn’t want to intrude, but I insisted that he could visit anytime.

“Yeah sure, come inside.” I opened the door widely to let him in. There wasn’t really anything special inside my cottage, I’m not the kind of person who would decorate it. “So...Can’t sleep?”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it?” I reluctantly asked.

Komaeda shook his head. “I’d rather not.”

“Okay...” This was getting really awkward. “So...Are you sleeping on the couch?”

He was already walking towards it when I said that. “Yes. That will be enough, thank you Hinata-kun.”

I went through my closet and tossed him an extra pillow and a blanket. “Here.”

He wasn’t able to catch them, but immediately picked it up from the floor. “Thank you.”

Then I went to my bed.

“So why me?” I asked as I laid down. “You could’ve asked anyone else you know.”

“Everyone is already asleep Hinata-kun.” It was an already obvious answer. I mean I did say everybody was probably asleep by now. “I know that.”

Komaeda yawned. “Goodnight Hinata-kun.”

“Goodnight too I guess.”

\---------------

I felt something cold behind me, an arm was also wrapped around my torso, something heavy was on my shoulder, and there’s some hair tickling on my cheek. 

Komaeda was cuddling me.

Before I could say anything, he spoke. 

“I really am a selfish person.”

I don’t think he knows that I’m awake, so I didn’t move.

“It’s been a while since we last saw each other Hinata-kun, I really missed you.” He continued. “But I know you’re better off without someone like me. I know you said you care about me, but we both know that’s a lie. I guess you’ve finally realized now that I’m worthless trash. I’m glad you did, you won’t have to suffer from me anymore.”

He then pulled me closer to his chest. He chuckled.

“And yet I’m here...You know Hinata-kun, I lied about not being able to sleep, I just came here to see you. If you were awake, I’m pretty sure you would be disgusted by what I’m doing right now.”

_ So he does think I’m asleep. _

Komaeda sighed. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed his hand that was on my torso.

He flinched from the action. “First of all, none of the things you’ve said are true. If I say I enjoy your presence, I genuinely mean it.”

I turned around to face him. “And second, if you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked.”

Komaeda didn’t say anything for a while, he just frowned and lifted his head from my shoulder. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear you talking.” 

“I guess I’ll go-”

“No.” I cut him off. “Let me cuddle my friend.” I then wrapped my arms around him.

“Hinata-”

“Call me Hajime, I call you Nagito.”

“Um...Hajime, you don’t have to force yourself to hug me. I can just sleep on the couch. I’m aware that you’re not much of a touchy person.”

I rolled my eyes and clutched him tighter. “Just sleep. I can tell you like this.”

Komaeda sighed once again. “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you if your cottage gets caught on fire.”

I scoffed. “Yeah, as if that’ll ever happen.” 

Komaeda hummed in response. “Okay, if you say so.” He then laid back down and rested his head on my chest. “Good night Hajime.”

“Oh, and Nagito?”

“Hm?”

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this!


End file.
